Halloween night
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: andre, jade, beck, tori, robbie y cat estan en una casa abandona. jade asusta a cat y bueno lo demas podeis leerlo dentro para saber porque es un cori (catxtori) ah y es el primer cori en español y espero que os guste.


_**Halloween night.**_

_**¡Sorpresa! Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo one-shot, espero que os guste.**_

**_Vic_torious no me pertenece, es de dan Schneider y el canal de nickelodeon.**

**Historia dedicada para:** **yoshi, aquí tienes un torixcat aun recuerdo que querías una historia de ellas. **

**Mención especial para DK-sudi que siempre me da alguna idea para mis capítulos y me ayudo un poco con alguna idea suya en peleando con los recuerdos.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el ultimo capitulo de peleando con los recuerdos me hace muy feliz que os gustara el final y una pregunta ¿queréis que continúe con una segunda parte?**

**KORE:**bueno si tu quieres puedo hacer una segunda parte de peleando con los recuerdos después de que jade y tori se han casado, claro tendrías que esperar un poco porque aun tengo algunas historias que tengo que empezar pero si a la gente le gusta la idea de una segunda parte pues a mi me encantaría hacerla.

**43: **me as metido en un lio los dos últimos nombre que me distes para el catrina me encanta me da igual que sean cursis me encanta.

**Bueno y para aquellos que esperan el catrina estoy trabajando en el y bueno cuando tenga terminado el capitulo 1 os prometo que lo subiré**

**Bueno como todos o la mayoría de vosotros hoy se celebra el día de Halloween y bueno quería hacer algo relacionado con este día, porque no hay ninguna historia sobre Halloween.**

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade, andre, beck, robbie, tori y cat estaban en una casa abandona idea de jade para pasar una buena noche de Halloween. Todos ellos llevaban un disfraz de Halloween, jade de su personaje favorito de scissoring, andre de hombre lobo, beck de asesino, robbie de mago, cat de bruja y tori de vampiro.

Estaban en la habitación mas grande de la casa abandona, todos ellos estaban sentados en el suelo en el siguiente orden: robbie, beck, andre, jade, cat y tori.

Jade empezó a contar una historia de miedo aun con todas las advertencias de tori, andre y beck sobre contar historias de miedo delante de robbie y cat, porque los dos son muy asustadizos y jade no es de las personas que cuenten historias que no den miedo, es de las personas que cuenta historias de mucho terror.

A la mitad de la historia cat salió corriendo de la habitación.

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-¡te dije que no contaras historias de miedo delante de cat!**

**-Vega a mi nadie me dice que hacer.**

**-voy a buscarla.**- les dije saliendo de la habitación. **-¡cat!**- la llame.

No se escuchaba nada. **–¡Cat!**

**-¡tori!**- dijo esta corriendo en mi dirección**.- pensaba que eras un monstruo.**

**-aquí no hay monstruos cat**.- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

**-esa historia da mucho miedo.**

**-lo se cat, ¿quieres que vallamos a pedir caramelos?**- le pregunte aun era bastante temprano.

**-claro, vamos**- dijo esta cogiéndome de la muñeca.

**-espera un momento cat, tenemos que decirle a los demás que nos vamos.**

**-oh, es verdad.**

_**Xxx**_

Después de avisar a nuestros amigos que nos íbamos, subimos a mi coche si al fin conseguí mi licencia de conducir. La casa abandonada estaba un poco lejos de la ciudad ¿Cómo a encontrado esa casa jade? Nunca lo sabremos y creo que lo prefiero así.

**-tori.**

**-¿si?**

**-gracias.**

**-¿gracias porque?**

**-por todo, ir a buscarme cuando estaba asustada y venir conmigo a pedir caramelos.**

**-oh eso no es nada cat, somos amigas.**

**-lo se.**

**-bueno, ya hemos llegado.-** habíamos llegado a la parte donde mas casas había, muchos niños disfrazados caminaban por las calles con su cesta de caramelos.

-¡pero no tenemos donde guardar los caramelos!

**-podemos guardarlos en nuestros bolsos y cuando no podamos meter mas caramelos en ellos, venimos al coche y soltamos los caramelos.**

**-kay kay**- dijo cat bajando del coche.

Después de cat salir del coche, Salí yo también de él. Cat estaba llegando a la primera casa, wow si que le gustan los caramelos**.-¡vamos tori! **-decía muy alegre.

**-voy cat**.-cuando llegue donde estaba cat, llamamos a la puerta.

Una mujer salió de la casa-** ¿no sois un poco mayores para pedir caramelos?**

**-no**- dijo cat.

**-bueno de acuerdo**- dijo la mujer dándonos unos cuantos caramelos.

Cat guardo sus caramelos y tiro de mí, hacia la siguiente casa. Creo que va a ser una noche de Halloween muy larga.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-creo que deberías pedir perdón a cat y tori.**- decía andre.

**-¿a vega porque?**- se quejaba jade.

**-porque a tenido que ir a pedir caramelos con cat.**

**-eso no es mi problema, ella a sido quien se a ofrecido a ir con ella.**- decía jade jugando con sus tijeras.

**-¿y a cat?**

**-ok, pediré perdón a cat**.- dijo dándole un par de vueltas a las tijeras con sus dedos.- **aunque no se porque debería.**

**-¿porque es tu amiga? **-intervino robbie.

**-¿y porque sabes que cat es como un niño pequeño que se asusta fácilmente?-** dijo esta vez beck.

**-ya he dicho que le voy a pedir perdón, ahora sigamos con las historias de miedo**- dijo jade dejando sus tijeras en el suelo junto a ella –**es tu turno andre.**

_**Cat's prov.**_

Que divertido esta siendo el día de Halloween tori me esta acompañando a pedir caramelos. Hemos conseguido un montón de ellos aunque los adultos siempre se quejaban porque somos muy mayores ¿acaso por tener 17 años ya no podemos pedir caramelos? A mi me encanta ir a pedir caramelos en Halloween y siempre voy a venir a pedir caramelos.

Después de al menos una hora y media caminando por algunas calles pidiendo caramelos no teníamos mas sitio para guardar caramelos, por suerte había traído hoy un bolso muy grande.

**-tori vamos**- le dije cuando teníamos otra vez nuestros bolsos sin caramelos.

**-un momento cat, necesito descansar**.- dijo tori sentándose en el asiento del auto.

**-vale, pero aun tenemos que ir a muchas casa mas.**

**-lo se cat, solo un par de minutos y volvemos a pedir caramelos ¿ok?**

**-kay kay.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿de verdad te vas a ir?- **pregunto beck a robbie.

**-claro esta muy asustado, no ves que es un miedica- **decía rex.

**-¡rex!-** le regañaba robbie. –**eso no es cierto, solo que se esta haciendo tarde.**

**-vamos Shaphiro aun es temprano no son ni las doce**.- decía jade, burlonamente.

**-nos vemos chicos**- dijo robbie.

**-solo quedamos tres.** -dijo andre –**quien es el siguiente, ¿beck?**

_**xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

O dios mio, no recordaba que esto de ir a pedir caramelos era tan cansado, ya hemos ido dos veces mas a soltar caramelos al coche. Algunas personas nos han dado mucho caramelos aunque no se si es bueno que den tanto caramelos a cat. La última vez que comió tanto azúcar estuvo dos días dando saltos sin parar.

**-Hey cat, que tal si vamos a mi casa y vemos una película.**

**-si, una fiesta de pijamas y podemos ver una película de miedo.**

**-pero si a ti no te gustan las películas de miedo.**

**-pero sé que a ti te gustaría ver una, al menos no me sentiré culpable por hacer que vinieras conmigo a pedir caramelos.**

**-cat, no te preocupes me lo e pasado muy bien.**- le dije y era verdad me lo había pasado muy bien solo ella y yo pidiendo dulces.- **a demás me as echo un favor, yo también estaba muy asustada con la historia de jade.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-claro**- le dije dándole un abrazo- **pero ahora hay que ir a casa, son las dos de la mañana**- le dije mirando mi pearphone.

**-kay kay.-**dijo muy feliz.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Andre, beck y jade después de estar hasta las una y media de la noche contando historias cada uno de ellos volvió a su casa. Jade al llegar a su casa empezó a ver su película favorita de miedo, beck se fue a dormir y andre tubo que calmar a su abuela porque pensaba que había monstruos en las calles pero en realidad eran los niños que estaba disfrazados.

_**Cat's prov.**_

Habíamos llegado a casa de tori, me presto un pijama y nos tumbamos en su cama a ver una película. Yo había elegido la película, era de dibujos y mi preferida.

**-cat prométeme que no te vas a comer todos los caramelos en un día.**

**-¿porque tori?**

**-porque no es bueno que comas tanto azúcar.**

**-pero a mi me encantan los caramelos.**

**-cat, te lo digo por tu bien.**

**-vale te prometo que no me comeré todos los caramelos.**

**-y no dejes que tu hermano los vea o se los comerá el.**

**-oh es verdad, no quiero que ocurra como el año pasado.**

**-¿que ocurrió?**

**-bueno mis padres no le dejaron salir en una semana de casa porque se había comido todos mis caramelos y…**

**-lo entiendo**- me corto tori.

**-tori, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

**-claro cat.**

**-¿porque te preocupas tanto por mi?**

**-ya sabes somos amigas.**

**-andre también es tu amigo y no te preocupas tanto por el.**

**-ya sabes tu eres diferente.**

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**-bueno tu sabes.**

**-no.**

**-cat por favor vamos a dormir.**

**-¡tori!** –Me queje **-¡cuéntamelo!**

**-porque me gustas.**

**-tu también a mi, igual que andre, robbie, jade, beck.**

**-no cat, me gustas pero de una forma diferente.**

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**-t-te …**-esta tenia la cara roja.- **te quiero cat.**

**-yo también a ti.**

**-¿que?**

**-que me gustas.**

**-cat lo dices en serio.**

**-claro tonta**.- le dije acercándome y dándole un pequeño beso.

**-¿desde cuando cat?**

**-creo que siempre, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unas semanas.**

**-oh.**

**-¿y tu?**

**-cuando te vi con Daniel.**

**-¿entonces ahora?**

**-¿Qué ocurre cat?**

**-tu y yo…**

**-¿quieres ser mi novia cat?**- me interrumpió.

**-si-** le dije dándole un beso.

**-sabes una cosa.**

**-¿que?**

**-voy a darle mañana las gracias a jade. **

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Al día siguiente jade estaba en su taquilla sacando algunos libros, cuando tori se acercó a ella.

**-hola jade**.- dijo tori.

**-ya se lo que me vas a decir vega y voy a pedirle perdón a cat cuando la vea.**

**-eso no era.**

**-¿no?** –pregunto jade un poco perdida. –**¿entonces?**

**-solo quería darte las gracias.**

**-¿porque?**- tori no contesto la ultima pregunta de jade y se fue a su clase de canto donde también estaba robbie.

_**Xxx**_

Jade encontró a cat que estaba muy contenta, apoyada en una de las taquillas de uno de los estudiantes. Jade iba a acercase a cat, cuando la pequeña pelirroja, salió corriendo en dirección de jade pero no era por jade sino que se tiro encima de tori para darle un beso. Cosa que sorprendió lo mismo a tori que a jade, tori porque no esperaba que cat le diera un beso en la escuela y bueno jade porque no sabia que sus dos amigas se gustaban.

**-por eso me dabas las gracias**- le dijo jade, después de un momento en shock por la escena que había presenciado.

**-si**.- dijo tori muy feliz.

**-pero desde cuando vosotras, ya sabéis estáis juntas**.- dijo jade un poco confusa, claro a ella no le molestaba que sus amigas se gustaran, en Hollywood arts había muchas parejas como ellas.

**-ayer** -dijo cat dándole la mano a tori.

**-¿y no me lo ibais a contar?** -le dijo bromeando jade- **creía que éramos amigas** –le dijo jade haciendo que estaba dolida.

**-lo siento jade** -dijo cat.

**-es broma cat, pero vega como le hagas algo a cat te voy a matar**- dijo jade sacando sus tijeras -**no quiero que la engañes o la hagas sufrir es mi mejor amiga**. –le intento decir jade lo mas amenazante posible pero en cierto modo estaba feliz por las dos chicas.

**-¿que ocurre aquí?** –dijo robbie con rex en sus manos.

**-eso, es raro que jade no ha intentado aun matar a tori** –dijo andre que venia con beck a su lado.

**-¿noche divertida ayer**?- pregunto rex

**-pues la verdad si **–contesto tori, dándole un beso a cat.

Los tres chicos y rex se quedaron con la boca abierta y jade grababa con su teléfono las caras de los tres chicos.

**-eso si que no me lo esperaba** –dijo andre. **–tu y cat ¿estáis juntas?** –juntas dijo andre señalando a tori y cat aun muy sorprendido.

**-si.**

**-vamos tori, tenemos clase en un minuto**- decía la pelirroja dándole la mano a su nueva novia.

**- ¿crees que me dejaran mirar?-** pregunto rex cuando las dos chicas se marcharon, como siempre siendo un pervertido.

**-cierra la boca marioneta** -le amenazo jade.


End file.
